Catastrophic
by Yui Nekotana
Summary: Kira Shirayuuki has never felt fear in her entire life and has always had a smart comment to combat anything, she's not a smartass however... just sarcastically gifted! Might become a RinXOC!


_**Catastrophic**_

_**Chapter 1: New Religion**_

_**Disclaimer: I only own my own stuff!**_

* * *

I've never really believed in anything, not even fear. Fear is nothing to me, meaning I show none of it. Some believe that's a problem, well let's change some to most. Because honestly, it's the reason few people approach me or bully me. But being left alone is one of the worst kinds of bullying, and they don't even realize it. That's why I feel so alone, even when I was a little kid I felt this way. That hasn't stopped me being loud and having fun though. Like right now, I'm making my math teacher think I'm not paying attention at all.

" Miss Shirayuuki! Are you daydreaming again?! " Mr. Tanemura yelled his face going red.

" Maybe... " I smirked.

" Solve this problem than... "

" 13 over pi, can I go home now? " I yawned

" Absolutely not Miss Shirayuuki! "

I frowned at him " Meanie "

" You call me that everyday, " he sighed calming down, " now stop being such a smartass in my class. "

Flipping him off as soon as he turned around, I snickered " I prefer the term sarcastically gifted. "

_**~ After class ~**_

I rushed home to find the place ambushed by my little brother Senri's toys. He was only 3 but he can make a mess faster than a tornado. Picking up a few and throwing them in his room (located right beside of mine) I secluded myself in my lair a.k.a. my room.

No one but me goes in there, and sometimes I let Senri in when I'm supposed to be watching him. Most of the time I just sit in here and draw or stare out the window, but sometimes I watch anime or read manga. I've always liked the thought of mythical things such as demons, angels, fairies, and witches existing somewhere out there.

" Kira! What are you doing? " my mom called up from downstairs.

" Nothing much. " I said shutting the door to my room.

' Why does it matter what I'm doing? I'm by myself in my room, very little things could happen ' I sighed taking out my laptop. We didn't have homework today so that's good, but now I'm left with nothing to do.

Putting away my laptop after a while I decided to take a short nap until dinner. About an hour into this nap I was awoken by a loud crash and peoples voices I didn't recognize. Creeping slowly to my door, I cracked it open slightly to find the noise I had heard was a vase we kept at the stairs crashing to the floor. A few people were walking around the house, my mom sat at the bottom of the stairs with Shiki in her arms.

Closing the door, I grabbed the metal bat my dad had left me to guard the house with. I opened the door yet again to check the scene, it seemed that they had moved to the kitchen from the sound of the pots and pans. I crept down the stairs, signalling my mom to be quiet as I silently moved to the kitchen.

They were going through the china cabinets, probably looking for antiques of some sort. None of them seemed armed, which was good on my part, but they were pretty well built. If I wasn't armed I would be doomed since I was considered underweight by my doctor.

Sighing, I smacked the bat into the side of the fridge startling them with the loud bang it made.

" What are you doing in my house? " I glared at them... there were three.

One of them lunged at me and I smacked him in the stomach knocking him onto the floor. Making the other two back up and away from the cabinet, I must've looked pretty scary.

" Get out or I'm calling the cops. "

" Sorry miss but cant do that. " the largest one looked at me, his voice low and menacing as his eyes glowed an eerie shade of red. " We're searching for something here and can't leave until we find it "

I noticed little black fly-like things swirling around him, they had violet eyes and glowed the same shade. Readying my bat, I waited for him to strike but was soon caught off guard and thrown into the wall.

When I looked up I noticed his appearance had changed, in my opinion he looked kinda cool but unreal. His hands had turned massive and clawed, horns like a ram grew from his temples, and his body looked like it had grown abnormally tall along with longer than I thought possible canines that popped out from his mouth.

" Where is the Vericion? " he said eyes focused on my face.

" The what? " I said looking at him like he lost his mind, which I expect to be a pretty good guess.

" The Vericion! Where are you hiding it! " he yelled picking me up by my collar.

" One, you need a breath-mint. Two, I have no clue what your talking about. " I snickered unknowingly that this little comment was gonna land my ass out the window onto the street.

Well I didn't land on the street, I flew into some guy with a sword and landed on him. Looking down I noticed he had pointed hair and really pretty blue eyes. There was another guy with him wearing a black coat and had glasses.

" Rin stop goofing off we have work. " he said to the guy under me who I now know goes by the name of Rin.

" I'm not goofing off Yukio! I didn't plan for this girl to fall on me. " Rin yelled to the guy with glasses.

Getting up I apologized and helped Rin up onto his feet, " Sorry, I kinda got thrown out of my house. " I laughed.

" By who? " Rin, " Your parents? "

" No, it's more like a what. " I said pointing to the guy coming through the broken window.

" Get down. " Rin said pushing me behind him as he drew out his sword.

Yukio pulled out a set of guns and started shooting at the thing that was coming out of my house. I looked at them like they were fucking crazy... than noticed it was working.

" What... the fuck? " I said dropping my bat to the ground.

Rin ran up to it and cut him in half, his body boiling as it started to disappear.

" Damn you exorcists! " It yelled right before disappearing.

" Are you alright? " asked Yukio putting his guns in his holsters.

" Yeah, but my dad is gonna kill me when he sees that window broken. And not to mention robbers trashed my house and have traumatized my mom and baby brother. What about you? " I said smirking.

" We're fine, sorry about the damages. " Yukio said looking at me smiling.

" Why did it attack you? " asked Rin.

" Looking for something called ' The Vericion ' " I sighed picking up my bat " I guess I'll see ya later thanks for the help. "

" Wait. " Yukio called as I went inside.

" Yes? "

" Would you be interested in becoming an exorcist? "

" I dunno I'll think about it, you guys wanna eat dinner with us or do you still have that mission? " I said, whats wrong with offering dinner to two guys I barely know dinner for helping save me?

" This has become our mission. " Yukio said coming inside behind me, Rin following after him.

" Great! " I said walking into the kitchen to find the robbers had left.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Chapter 2 will be up momentarily!**

**- Yui Nekotana**


End file.
